Dawn's Secret Admirer
by Zakemur
Summary: Dawn got a secret admirer. AshXDawn. Finally updated! Chapter 5: Free Counseling
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day… Dawn woke up early; she wasn't excited at all about this day. Dawn never received any Valentine Cards or love admits. So she dressed up and went downstairs. Her mother said:

"Good Morning, Dawn. There is a big basked with a letter in it for you".

"WHAT?" Dawn yelled like she was in a Psychological Clinic and ran to the door as a cheetah. There was a very big basket full of sweets and a silver ring. Dawn took the letter and read:

"When I saw you I thought I was in heaven. For many days I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and how I adore you! I think this is the day.

Signed: Secret Admirer"

Dawn quickly took her backpack and ran to school without having breakfast. She entered the school and quickly ran towards her locker. And there she saw a Valentine Card but again from the "Secret Admirer".

Dawn thought:

"This guy is tricky. Stupid typing! Why didn't he use handwriting?"

She decided to search for the admirer. She looked at all the boys with suspicion. Suddenly she saw Ash, ran towards him and asked:

"Hey there Ash! Where were you yesterday?"

"At home". Ash answered calmly.

"Liar!" Dawn yelled "Why did you put the basket in front of my door!"

"A basket? Dawn what are you talking about?"

"Oh, tough guy are you? So answer this then. Am I beautiful?"

"Dawn, have you lost it? Take it easy and tell me what is wrong?"

Dawn finally understood that Ash wasn't guilty and told him the whole story. Ash smiled and offered:

"A secret admirer? Interesting… Do you want me to help you find him?"

"Sure! In fact you might be a great help to me! Ask your friends if they have something to tell you about me. I'll do my own investigation".

They split up. Ash asked few of his friends but didn't get any results. Dawn's investigations were based on an interview. She approached Kenny.

"Hello Kenny? How are you today?" Dawn asked.

"How does a guy feel on a Valentine's Day?" Kenny said sarcastically. Dawn didn't answer and asked her question:

"How do I look today?"

"Like a million dollars. But this is not important. I've got a friendship Valentine's card for you!"

Kenny gave dawn a card and there was written:

"To my childhood friend Dawn. Signed: Kenny".

"Thanks!" Dawn thanked him and ran. She noticed that it wasn't typed, Kenny used his bad handwriting.

Dawn approached many boys but didn't get any results. So she decided to stay up all night. But when she came back home she saw another note in the mailbox…

Days went by… The Secret Admirer sent Dawn many letters, presents, sweets and other things.  
>Ash helped her in any way but alas, they couldn't find him. He always criticized the letters.<p>

And finally 1st of June came. Dawn decided to stay up the whole night and catch the admirer. She called Ash to stay over and help her. They sat on the roof and waited for the admirer. Suddenly Ash said:

"I need to go to the bathroom. Wait here".

After ten seconds from Ash's leaving the admirer dressed in a black robe came and put a big basket. Dawn jumped Dawn and funnily landed on her right foot.

"Ouch!" She yelled, but when she turned her face to the admirer he wasn't near. "Oh man! Note to self: never jump of the roof"

After a minute Ash came and saw Dawn holding her foot and closing her eyes from pain. He asked yelling:

"What just happened? Are you ok?"

"No, I jumped from the roof and hurt my foot. The admirer ran away before I could recognize him. Help me get to my room please". Dawn said. Ash put her arm on his neck, Dawn lift her hurt foot and they went into the house. She sat on the sofa. Ash brought bandages and put them on Dawn's foot.

"What shall we do now?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, but it would be better for you to spend your summer holidays somewhere else". Ash advised.

"I think you are right. I always wanted to go to Paris. But it is too expensive!"

"You have silver rings given by your Secret Admirer".

"I can sell all of his gifts and get a ticket to France! Oh yeah! High five!"

Dawn gave Ash a high five and put the presents on E-Bay on the next day. They were all sold after two days. Dawn earned enough money to buy two tickets. She bought them and offered Ash to fly with her there. It was her way of saying "Thank you" to him. Ash accepted her offer instantly.

The departure was on the 7th of June. Before that Dawn decided to continue her investigations on the secret admirer. She decided to hide in the bushes.

When the admirer put the basket she jumped on his back and sang:

"I've got you!"

The admirer wore a black mask. She could only see his black eyes. She smiled and said:

"Now I'll take off your mask and see who you really are!"

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

But before Dawn could take his mask the admirer almost slipped away. Dawn held his hand and he held hers. Their gazes met. His black eyes sparkled and Dawn's eyes sparkle as well. She blushed but still she had held his hand. The Moon gave a romantic atmosphere. Dawn looked at it, giggled and asked whispering:

"Who are you?"

But the admirer didn't answer and let go of her hand. He ran away and Dawn chased him. She couldn't catch up with him so that is why she decided to call Ash. Dawn began to knock at his door like crazy but it looked like that no one was home. The admirer was long gone. Suddenly Ash came out from out of nowhere and asked:

"What are you doing to my door?"

Dawn yelled:

"The Secret Admirer was somewhere here! I think he is…Wait a second! Where were you?"

"I was in the garden". Ash answered calmly.

Dawn looked at him with disbelief and demanded angrily:

"Look in to my eyes!"

"Are you kidding me? You think I'm your Secret Admirer? Think with your head not with your heart. If I had been your "secret admirer", would I have asked you to sell his presents?" Ash asked smiling. But Dawn still insisted without answering:

"Look in my eyes, Ash. What are you avoiding?"

But before Ash could look in her eyes Dawn's cell phone rang. She answered:

"Yes, mom, I'm coming!" Then she turned to Ash and said:

"We are not finished yet". Dawn said and left.

On the next day Dawn rang Ash's doorbell. Ash opened the door and invited Dawn in. She sat on the sofa and asked:

"Ash I want proof that you are not my secret admirer pronto! And I want you to look in my eyes in the moonlight".

Ash burst out of laughing and said:

"Don't be silly, Dawn! If you don't believe me let's go check my room! If you find something suspicious my name is Stinky Hyena and furthermore what are the odds of me to have feelings towards you?"

Dawn began to cry. Ash's last words hurt her. Ash tried to calm her down.

"Dawn we are friends aren't we? And I like you as a friend not as a "Secret Admirer". So please stop crying. You'll figure it out eventually". He said.

Dawn stopped crying and said:

"Today is my last chance to catch him. Then we are off to Paris".

"Where are we going to stay?" Ash asked.

"I have a very good childhood friend there. I wanted to visit him for five years now". Dawn answered remembering something.

"Your childhood friend is in Paris?"

"He moved there five years ago. I promised that I'd visit him even though I was five years old".

Dawn got up and was almost leaving the house when she suddenly saw a book named "1000 Ways to Lie".

"ASH KETCHUM!" Dawn yelled.

"Yes, Dawn?" Ash asked quietly.

"What is this book?" Dawn asked angrily.

"Look at the day of its issue! I bought it in a book festival three years ago!"

"Three years ago? Ah yes, you are right. Sorry Ash". Dawn said and left. This time she decided to hide near Ash's house. She still suspected that Ash was her admirer. But this night the admirer didn't show up. There weren't any letters or presents. Dawn went home, packed and went to bed.

Finally the 7th of June came. Dawn called Ash and they both went to the airport. She called her friend from Paris:

"Pier! Hello! I'm flying to Paris with my friend today. Could you meet us today at 14:30?"

Suddenly Ash heard English with a French accent:

"Wie, my dear, I'll meet you in le airport".

Dawn blushed and said the only word she knew on French:

"Merci!"

Ash began to make fun of Pier:

"Madame, shall we go forward to le plane?"

"Hey!" Dawn smiled and they continued their way. After thirty minutes they were already on the plane.

Dawn forgot that she was afraid of planes. When the plane was taking off she grabbed Ash's hand.

"You look frightened". Ash said. Dawn nodded and looked at Ash's eyes. And it finally stroked her. His eyes were similar to the eyes of her secret admirer. Dawn let go of his hand and demanded:

"You liar! You are my secret admirer! You cannot hide it forever. Confess immediately!"

"Dawn, it is the plane it is messing with your mind". Ash whispered.

"No, you are messing with my mind! I'm not dumb as you think, Ash. You know for how many months I was thinking about this "Secret Admirer"? And now I finally found him; it was you all along. Everything adds up: the book, the appearances out of nowhere and finally the spark on the eyes! And I should have suspected you when you agreed on helping me. It looks like a perfect plan. Well Ash Ketchum, what do you have to say for yourself?"

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

An evil laugh came out of Ash's mouth. He said smiling:

"Girl, you are smart, but not smart enough! I'm not your secret admirer. I just work as his courier. First of all I don't have enough money to buy you those presents and second I was paid two hundred bucks per delivery. He offered me this job through e-mail so I myself don't know who he really. He sent those presents and letters in huge packages to me by mail and asked to give them to you. When the mission was complete he sent me money also by mail".

"Ash, how could you?" Dawn asked angrily.

"Look at the bright site, where are we flying now?" Ash asked showing her his credit card.

"To Paris…Oh, you snake! He-he-he!" Dawn giggled even though she still didn't trust him.

"You know I earned twenty thousand bucks! We are going to spend it all in Paris".

Dawn and Ash gave each other a high five. Dawn said blushing:

"I'm so relieved that we are just friends. I mean I can't imagine how everything would have turned out".

"You blushed when you held my hand that means you do have something for me". Ash noticed. "Now it is my turn to tell you something like you told me. I was first person you suspected as your Secret Admirer. That means you wanted him to be me. Then you cried when I told you that I didn't have feelings for you and you are blushing right now. How are you going to explain that?" Ash asked smiling. Dawn was red as a tomato and tears were falling from her eyes. She hugged Ash and began to cry louder.

"So we are more than friends now, right?" Ash asked wiping her tears. Dawn nodded but didn't say anything.

After several hours the plane finally landed. Dawn was asleep and Ash was reading a book. Ash woke up her. She asked:

"Are we there yet?"

"Come on, the plane landed! We need to get out of the plane". Ash said.

Soon they got out of the plane and after that from the airport. Dawn called Pier:

"Pier we are in the airport. Are you here somewhere?"

"I see a pretty girl in a pink hat. Is that you?" Pier asked. That caused Dawn to blush.

"Well, yes, it's me".

"Wie!"

Suddenly Dawn saw a tall black haired boy. He wore a black jacket, red shirt, jeans and black shoes. He wore sun glasses which made him look like a mafia. The clothing was expensive that was a sign that he was reach. His father was near him. He wore the same clothing but in larger size.

"Bonjour, Dawn". He said, stood on one knee and kissed Dawn's hand.

"Hi, Pier. I see your father is still your idol, Pier". Dawn said blushing.

"Wie, that brings back memories. Remember the time when we fell in the mud and our parents got mad at us?"

"I remember it all".

"Let's not waste our time here and go to my Villa". Pier suggested and they almost went towards a limo until Dawn remembered that she forgot to introduce Ash. She said:

"Pier, this is my…um…friend. His name is Ash". Dawn lied with a shaking voice.

"Ah, I see, he is traveling with you".

"Nice to meet you!" Ash said and looked at Dawn and Pier with suspicion.

They got into the Limousine and rode to city limits. Dawn saw the Eifel Tower and was amazed by its beauty. But she was more amazed to see Pier's house. It was so big that she couldn't hold herself and yelled:

"That is amazing!"

"You know since you came I threw you a feast!" Pier said solemnly.

"What?" Dawn and Ash exclaimed.

When the car entered the yard Dawn saw a big colorful sign:

"Bonjour, Dawn!"

"Oh Pier that is so beautiful, I don't know what to say". Dawn thanked Pier.

"It is not as beautiful as you!" Pier said. Dawn blushed. She totally forgot about Ash. He on the contrary watched Dawn as she developed feelings for Pier. He thought: "Well, this relationship didn't last long". But then Ash had an idea: "Time to use the "Admirer Bomb"" and asked Pier:

"Did you know Dawn had a Secret Admirer?" Ash asked suddenly for Pier.

"No…I did not. Dawn tell me about it?" Pier asked barely hiding his disappointment.

"Well, I received prices from him since Valentine's Day…and…um…" Dawn wanted to explain but couldn't.

"Dawn and Ash you still don't understand do you? You see Dawn I'm rich. Ash Ketchum did you even look where your mail comes from?"

"No, that can't be happening! You are Dawn's…"

"…secret admirer!" Pier continued and laughed.

"No…" Dawn said almost losing her ability to speak.

"The situation by my criteria just has risen to "XX"". Ash commented.

Dawn didn't say anything, got out of the car and ran away. Ash corrected:

"Ok, now it is "XXX"".

Pier ran after Dawn:

"Dawn, do not run away, please!"

Ash ran after them. He didn't know that everything would turn out like that. This was the best and worst day of his life. For the first time he knew what true love really is, but he also knew that he is in a so called "love triangle".

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Down the street of Paris a girl was running. Tears were falling from her eyes and it looked like she even didn't know where she was going because she had never visited Paris until that day. She ran and ran through the streets colliding, tripping and falling. Who was that girl? Of course it was Dawn who had found out about her secret admirer.

She noticed that she had been followed by Pier and Ash all along her run. She wasn't getting tired by running. Her mind was somewhere else and that is why she jumped over a fence without knowing that it was to protect people from falling to a street that was eight feet lower than the square where Dawn had been a few seconds ago . This very moment Kenny, who was also spending his holidays in Paris, had been shooting a video. All of a sudden he saw a familiar girl that jumped off a fence beneath him.

Dawn landed on her foot and remembered the moment where she jumped off the roof of her house in order to catch her secret admirer. She heard:

"Dee Dee, are you ok? That was a pretty bad fall".

"Kenny, is that you? Yes, I think I'm ok". Dawn responded trying to stand up but she couldn't manage to do so because of the pain in her foot. "Ouch, that hurts!"

"We're going to the hospital, the impact was too strong". Kenny said with a concerned voice.

"I'm ok, really!" Dawn said smiling. Suddenly she heard Ash shouting:

"Dawn, Dawn!"

"On the other hand I think it would be best to go to the hospital". She changed her mind. "Please, help me out".

Dawn put her arm around Kenny's neck and they went to the direction of the hospital. After five minutes they arrived at Luxembourg Gardens.

"What is this place?" Dawn asked.

"Luxembourg Gardens". Kenny answered laconically.

"Can we take a break?" Dawn asked.

"Hmm…I guess it wouldn't be harmful". Kenny approved.

They sat on a bench and began to talk. Kenny showed Dawn the video he took:

"Look, this is you falling".

"Wow, I can't believe I survived". Dawn said.

"Why did you jump?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny let me the story about my Secret Admirer. It all began on Valentine's Day…" Dawn told him the story about her recent adventures.

"You mean now you were running away from Ash and Pier?" Kenny asked when she ended the story.

"Yes, exactly".

"I'm going back to the US tomorrow; if you don't want to stay here I can arrange that. I have a spare ticket".

"You actually keep a spare ticket?" Dawn asked.

"Actually I won tickets for two from a radio program".

"Oh, that explains that".

Suddenly the two heard a voice that came from far away:

"I see her! I see her!"

"Ash!" She yelled. Despite the fact she was hurt she stood up and limped away.

"Hey, Dawn, you're hurt! You mustn't walk!" Kenny yelled catching up.

"Ah…I can't run anymore, help me out here!" Dawn commanded.

Kenny took her in his arms and ran as fast as he could. Dawn asked:

"Doesn't it look like Assassin's Creed 2? Remember what happened there?"

"Yes, I remember alright. Good thing that there are no guards trying to kill us".

Suddenly they saw Pier with his security guards running towards them.

"You were saying?" Dawn asked sarcastically.

Kenny turned left and ran towards the road. He literally jumped inside a taxi and commanded:

"Take us to the nearest hospital!"

The driver started the car and took them to the wanted destination. Dawn had commented on her situation during the road:

"Ah, the irony, just a few days ago I was the one who has been chasing the secret admirer, now he, I mean they are chasing me".

They arrived at the hospital. Dawn gave her health insurance to the administrator who sent her to a therapist. After Dawn had come out of the doctor's room Kenny asked:

"What's the damage?"

"Nothing, just a big bruise, I must rest my foot for a while". Dawn answered. "Can I stay with you today?"

"Of course, I'm staying at my aunts".

"You're aunt lives in Paris? Kenny, we're childhood friends, how come I didn't know that?"

"You have never asked me about her". Kenny said and got in the taxi (he told the driver to wait for them) and they continued their small journey.

Kenny's aunt greeted the kids and invited them in. Kenny's aunt lived in an ordinary two-roomed apartment. The interior wasn't impressing at all. There was a red sofa in the middle of the couch and an old television in front of it. A strange abstract picture was hung on the wall which showed tears transforming in to a rain.

Dawn sat on the sofa and sighed in relief, but, unfortunately for her the doorbell rang after an hour of their arrival.

"Is Dawn here?" Ash's voice was heard all over the house.

"Yes, yes, come in!" Kenny's aunt invited Ash in. He saw Dawn sitting on the sofa and murmured:

"Dawn…"

Before receiving an answer Kenny had come in:

"Hello Ash, how are you? How did you find us?" He asked.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

"I need to speak to Dawn!" Ash commanded trying to push Kenny away.

"Wait, wait! This is my aunt's house, you cannot just get in and talk like this". Kenny stopped him grabbing him by the collar.

"Don't make me fight you!" Ash yelled, breaking Kenny's grip.

"Let's see what Dawn has to say. She is very furious with both you and that rich guy". Kenny grinned and led Ash to the living room.

When Dawn saw Ash approaching she wanted to stand up and hide behind the sofa, but the pain in her foot had not soothed. She sighed and sat down.

"Dawn, what happened to you?" Ash asked with a concerned voice grabbing his head.

"I am done with you!" Dawn whispered and tears poured out of her eyes.

"You see, Ash". Kenny shook his head "This whole "history" of you had with Dee-Dee is something that caused strong bonds of friendship to break. It will take a lot of work and nerves for you two to rebuild your friendship. It is impossible, so turn back and tell Pierre that if he comes knocking on my door he will lose all his wealth in a matter of hours".

"You are bluffing you fool! You want to have Dawn for yourself!" Ash said angrily trying not to yell. Dawn's eyes widened from Ash's words.

"Dawn is a person! She does not belong to anyone. I am just telling the truth".

"Dawn, please don't do this to me! Tell him that all that he's saying is a lie".

"Ha-ha-ha! Try to win her heart again. I dare you".

Before Ash could open his mouth he had been interrupted by Kenny's aunt:

"Lunch time!" She gave the children three turkey sandwiches. Dawn took a bite and found them delicious.

"Guys, you should try it! They are delicious.

"I've eaten those before, I know the taste". Kenny said chewing.

"Wow, I have never tried such a great sandwich in my life". Ash commented.

"Ah, it brings back memories, that don't involve you". Dawn said slowly. She was trying to point something out.

"Listen, Dawn, you have all rights to stay angry at me, but know that I will treasure the time we spent…" Ash wanted to do a "make-up" speech, but Kenny yawned and murmured:

"Don't even try, my friend. Dawn will never…"

"Wait one moment, Dawn. If we look at this situation in another way, there is no reason for us to fight. If you remember when we were on the plane we agreed that we are more than friends. Everything was going fine until Pierre came along". Ash said with a firm and loud voice cutting Kenny off.

"Wait, Dawn, you did not tell me that part of your story!" Kenny looked at Dawn suspiciously.

"I…I…"

"That means you two are… Dee-Dee, you little rascal! Why didn't you mention that despite the fact that Ash was working for Pier you agreed to be more than friends with him. Hmmm…That means Doctor Love here must fix everything".

Dawn began to cry after her secret was uncovered, but Ash just smiled with a calm neutral smile looking at Kenny.

"Ok, let me see…Relationships between ten-year olds never work out and that is why I think you should get back to the day before it all had happened". Kenny said in a scientific tone.

"You think this is so easy to forget, huh? Do you understand how deep this situation got?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, I understand, Dawn. Even if you omitted one "small" detail in your story, I can fully see this is an unforgettable experience, but you should try at least. Things were easier when you were friends, return to that…"

"You told me that we cannot rebuild our friendship again. You are a chameleon!" Ash stood up and yelled.  
>"I told…" Kenny wanted to say something but Ash continued:<p>

"What, you want to be a psychologist in the future? Hate to break it to you, but you are not much of a help".

"Oh, yeah?" Kenny's eyes filled with tears. Ash really hit him in the heart with his words "Get out of my house, Ash, now!"

"Not without Dawn".

Kenny punched Ash's stomach and Ash punched him in the jaw. Dawn gasped. For the first time she had seen two of her closest friends fighting. She quickly called Kenny's aunt.

"Why I ought to…" Kenny yelled and kicked Ash in the kidney. This moment Kenny's aunt yelled:

"Stop this immediately! Kenny, you are grounded for the day".

"But, aunty…" Kenny resisted.

"No buts! Go straight to your bedroom!"

"It is not over Ash". Kenny hissed and went into his

Ash stood up and took Dawn's hand.

"Come on, let's go…We're going to stay in a hotel and then head back to States". He said with a cold voice.

Dawn stood up without dropping a word and followed Ash to the front door. Ash noticed that she was limping and offered:

"If it is hard for you to…"

"No". Dawn answered with a sad and angry voice. Suddenly she gasped:

"Where is Pierre?"

"Pierre is not here, do not worry. I told him to search the countryside…He is so gullible. He thought that you had relatives in the outskirts of Paris".

"Phew… You are a life saver". Dawn said sitting on the stairs. Ash sat near her.

"Sorry about the incident with Kenny…And the incident with the secret admirer…and everything else that happened to us recently". Ash apologized looking at Dawn, who seemed to be ignoring him. Suddenly for Ash she sat closer to him and by the impression on her face just told: "I forgive you". Their faces got closer and…they heard a scream from the window:

"Dawn, what are you doing? DO NOT GIVE IN! " It was Kenny, whose aunt locked him in his room.

"He's right…Not now…I am not ready to forgive you…" Dawn said through tears.

"Dawn…I…"

"At a girl, Dawn!" Kenny yelled like crazy. He had yelled until his aunt pulled him in.

"Dawn, you know, I love you and you know very well that you love me too like it or not. We talked about it…The first suspect thing… You know, this is a thing when the mind does not understand what the heart says".

Dawn hugged Ash and began to cry soaking his shirt:

"I cannot forgive you…I just can't…But I cannot hate you, I cannot ignore you…"

Their happiness did not last very long. They encountered another person they did not expect.

"Dawn? Ash?" A tourist with a camera approached them.

"BROCK!" Dawn and Ash exclaimed like they were caught by the police.

_To be continued…_


End file.
